CDs
CDs are circular-shaped disks hidden in different worlds in I Wanna Be The Boshy. While they serve no significant purpose, collecting them will unlock various songs, which the player can activate by hitting certain keys on the second to top row of the keyboard. There is a total of twelve CDs. CDs and Locations LALALALALALA CD - This CD is located at the end of World 1, sitting on a floating platform above the entrance to the Hello Kitty boss battle. It plays a repeated loop from the LALALALALALA song (Petit Love by Smile.dk). The song originates from a music video involving people dancing in animal costumes, which was uploaded to YouTube in 2008. To get this CD, after outrunning the bird, climb up the mountain and use the two doublejump-replenishers to reach it. TROLOLOL CD - This CD is located in World 2, sitting on the ground on the screen below the smaller-sized Kirby. It plays a song titled I Am Glad, Cause I'm Finally Returning Back Home (more commonly referred to as the "Trololol Song" or the "Russian Rickroll"), composed by a Russian singer named Eduard Anatolyevich Khil. To get this CD, start from the sign that has "King DeDeDe's auditions" written on it. Jump down to where all the running water is. Run to the far left and drop down, but beware of the cloud, as it will grow spikes when touched. Proceed to jump across the disappearing and reappearing platforms and dodge the spikes. Rickroll CD - This CD is located in World 3, sitting at the bottom of a vertical, spike-covered passageway two screens below the screen where Apollo is first encountered. It plays a song titled Never Gonna Give You Up (more commonly referred to as the "Rickroll"), a song written in 1987 by an English pop singer named Rick Astley. To get this CD, jump on the single block closer to the left side of the screen. It will start descending, and suddenly multiply into four blocks on the next screen below. As the platform descends, dodge the spikes. Chocolate CD - This CD is located in World 4, sitting on a floating platform with absolutely nothing but spikes under it, two screens below the first purple area. It plays a song titled Chocolate Rain, written in 2007 by an American singer named Tay Zonday. To get this CD, drop down the hole in the middle of the purple floor. As the first moving platform ascends, jump on it and run onto the spot on the ceiling with no spikes. As the next three blocks start to ascend, run down them as if they were a staircase, and run into the hole on the bottom right. Barrel Roll CD - This CD is located in World 5, sitting behind a wall just left of the entrance to the Sonic boss battle. It plays a StepMania remix of the Peppy Hare phrase, Do a barrel roll!. The original phrase is from Star Fox 64 for the Nintendo 64. To get this CD, after escaping the giant Wario Land sign on the first screen, walk to the right, where you will enter another screen, and jump on the block. You will need to navigate through invisible blocks to reach the CD, so use the upside down hills in the background to get references for each block. The first two blocks are resting directly on the spikes. The first block is underneath the first pixel of the fourth grey hill. The second block is under the center of the fifth grey hill. All blocks after this are floating in the air, some requiring double jumping to reach. The next two blocks are floating underneath the fourth and fifth pixels of sixth grey hill. From here, double jump and head to the right. After running into the invisible block wall, jump on the wall and a little bit to the right. Then hold down the right arrow key until you land on an invisible block on the bottom right. From here, simply double jump over the spikes. Keyboard Cat CD - This CD is located directly above the first screen of World 6, sitting on a walkway next to a spike. It plays the keyboard instrumental from the famous Keyboard Cat youtube video, in which a man (named Charlie Shmidt) is holding a tabby cat up to a keyboard and moving his paws accordingly to the instrumental to make it look like he is playing it. The video was recorded in 1984, but wasn't uploaded to the internet until 2007. To get this CD, use the first invisible block to jump up to the top of the platform to the left of the spikes. There are three invisible blocks that need to be hit. The first one is directly above the far right side of the platform. The second one is above first one, slightly to the left. The third one is above the second one, slightly to the right. As you jump onto the walkway, a giant spike with its point facing the right side will move to the right, which the player must outrun. From there, simply jump up the stairs. Hamster CD - This CD is located in the Milon's Secret Castle section of World 7, sitting on a floating platform to the top right of where the Count is first seen standing. It plays a song titled Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom composed in 2009 by Parry Gripp, who is also the lead singer and guitarist for the pop punk band Nerf Herder. The video which this song originates from is a compilation of house pets (mostly hamsters) eating food and being pulled around in toy vehicles. To get this CD, after dodging and outrunning the Count, shoot him, otherwise he will follow and jump on you. After killing him, there are two ways to get this CD, one being shorter than the other. The longer way is to jump up the platforms to the right (or toward the entrance to the Metal Gear Solid world), keep running to the left until you find a line of spikes with a hole in it, fall down the hole, make your way to the right side of the screen after the CD, jump up onto the platform with the spike sticking out its right side, and jump to the left, across the higher platforms. The shorter way is to simply go back the way you came from, while still jumping to the left across the platforms, starting on the platform with the spike on its side. Cookie CD - This CD is located in the Metal Gear Solid section of World 7, sitting on the bottom right side of the screen, at the end of a narrow pathway going in all directions. It plays a remix of Arnold Schwarzenegger's line "Put the cookie down now!" from the 1996 Christmas Comedy film Jingle All The Way. The remix was created in 2009 by a youtube user named Swede Mason. To get this CD, pass the first armored lizard by waiting for it to walk to the right, then slowly make your way to the top of the platform that is shaped like a backwards capital L. As the second lizard walks to the right, jump to the end of the lower walkway. After walking to the left and back to the right, double jump over it and land on the ground below. From there, follow the path to the CD. Wily CD - This CD is located in World 8, sitting on the end of a walkway at the top of the screen just to the right of the first screen. It plays the Dr. Wily Stage 1 theme from Mega Man 2 with lyrics added to it. In 2008, it was created by and uploaded to the youtube channel brentalfloss, the owner of which takes video game themes and adds lyrics to them. To get this CD, after making your way to the walkway below the first spawn point, use the save points on the far right side to make your way up to it. Live CD - This CD is located in World 9, sitting on a platform two screens to the left of the first puzzle. It plays a remix of Bill O'Reilly's unsuccessful news broadcast, where he threw a tantrum because he tried reading his lines, but the teleprompter didn't display them. Later that same year (2008), it was remixed and uploaded to youtube by a blogger named Torrey Meeks. To get this CD, after reaching the puzzle entrance, double jump across the little stars. Sax CD - This CD is located in World 10, sitting on a small walkway at the top of the second screen, gaurded by two spirits. It plays a loop of the saxophone riff from a song titled Run Away, performed in a 2010 song contest by a music group called SunStroke Project. The saxophone riff was performed by Sergey Stepanov. To get this CD, after making your way to the top right side of the screen, jump into the narrow space to the left, jump through the spikes, continue midair-jumping to the left using the doublejump-replenishers, and shoot the spirits before landing the last jump. Sexy Sax CD - This CD is located in World 11, sitting on a platform toward the right side of a screen with the ground covered entirely with spikes and both sides blocked by cactus walls, which is directly below the screen with arrow panels sticking out of the right side. It plays an infinite loop of the saxophone intro from a song titled Careless Whisper, written in 1984 by an English songwriter named George Michael. To get this CD, walk off the cliff and hold the left arrow key until you run into the part of the wall that doesn't have an outline over it. Continue to the left and fall down the hole while dodging the spikes. After landing on the platform on the left side, trigger the ear rape spider by landing on the middle platform. As it comes down, turn around, walk off the platform, jump back onto the previous platform, and double jump to the left and back to dodge the spider as it comes down the second time. From there, jump across the platforms. Video Category:Collectibles